Harmonic Inferno
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Thor venturing with Loki to please his father, Odin. It is in his power to kill Loki and everything in between. Can Thor honestly murder his own brother? BoyxBoy. yaoi, Thorki, yadayadayada. :3
1. Till Death Do Us Part

This is a fan made story, and I do not claim any of the characters. I am only here to enjoy writing and to give fans a little "fan-service". I do not get paid for this whatsoever. Alright, i'll see you at the end of the road.

* * *

Thor quietly peered into his brother's atmospheric green optics searching for any sign that the con-artist was fearful for his own life but to his appalling reality, Loki had no means of showing any of his fragile emotions. Instead, the hammer wielding god decided it would be best to bore his eyesight into what the prankster looked like before his final goodbyes. His pale skin barely noticeable due to all of the leather and metal armor hiding most of his vulnerability. The only way to know of such pasty skin, was through his face. The ghastliness too much for some to even stare at in the sun but Thor enjoyed his brother's skin the most in the rays of the big, yellow sphere. The trickster's eyes rounded perfectly when the smaller god decided to show his signature, evil smile off to the world. Unusually, what caught Thor's attention most was the fact that Loki had a noticeably large forehead which took up most of the space on his head before reaching his greasy black hair which Thor knew for a fact had not been properly cleansed in days.

Curiosity caught the best of the soon to be king, and he shifted off of the crumbling rock he was resting upon only to bring himself forward closing in on the confused Loki.

"Are we preparing to depart," The mischief-maker made no move and just eyed Thor with a straight-laced frown.

Stiffening slightly, Thor realized what he was nearly going to do. Quickly and roughly, he captured mjolnir in his fearless grasp slinging it forward causing the sitting male to flinch believing that he was about to be pounded by it only to realize that the hammer clashed with the chains around his wrists slinging him onto his feet into the muscular man's arms.

"We are migrating," He grunted in impact with Loki's puny body.

Heat soon overflowed him when the tiny man's body remained so close. The trickster dared not to struggle against the mighty grasp of his _brother_. Not that he'd oppose Thor at this moment anyhow.

"You are very merciless today," Loki was hoisted an arm length away from the deity knowing he was still helpless while Thor still had a rope attached to the annoying bonds.

"You are lucky to have privileges to speak with the restraints off your mouth," Thor rendered Loki defenseless.

With the demigod's words, Loki pressed his lips close together hoping that he had not earned a trip back to the constraints on his form of expressing himself. To his surprise, he peered over noticing that Thor had some sort of goofy smile upon his face.

"What might you be staring at," Loki sneered having to avert his eyes towards the burning sky.

"Brother, you are so becoming," Thor used his charming character concurrent to Loki's bashful appearance.

"Obviously, I dare not refuse your commands, or I might just have myself a zipper upon my lips," The elfin god's image back to its natural state caused Thor to clear his throat.

"You have gained knowledge of Midgard language," Thor was reminded of Jane Foster.

"I couldn't be an evil, malicious ruler the whole time on Midgard dear, _brother_ ," Loki nearly hissed the words but held back from his desires.

Blindly, Loki stepped on top of a dying herb growing in the middle of a desolate wasteland, "Ah, how aggravating."

He paused in his tracks almost being dragged along with the restless man. Thor turned to convey his disapproval but his breath caught in his throat. Loki bent over silently placing the crushed blossom in his palm feeling the pain it had felt throughout its developing stages.

"Life is too short for you to feel such misery," And as if on some sort of drug, the flower began to subtract from its mournful state into flourishing colors of yellow and white, "There, these colors suit you much better."

"Brother," The elder said affectionately marching forward touching the oily, coal hair sliding down onto his knees in defeat, "Must I take your existence. Can we not move from the past and change your future. You are not bad, brother."

Finally, Thor moved in pecking the forehead of his brother bringing them together in a heart felt hug. Both hearts beat soundly and both were able to hear them clearly.

"There is no point to your worries. I am but an evil continuation of a heartless being," Loki touched his own center, "It beats but there is nothing left within. I cannot feel the happiness I once had, the satisfaction of having faithful friends, the heartache of losing, the yearning I once felt for many. I am but breathing."

"You _can_ feel," Thor placed the sallow hand on his own thumping life, "Odin cannot take you away from me, I will not steal your very individuality."

"We have had this same conversation many times on our journey to my ending, but I have yet to see you find a solution to my problems... _our_ problems," Loki stood only to be dragged back down by the irritating string.

"I just have not found the explanation to you-" Thor was stopped by the trickster's vicious words.

"I do hate you," Loki blinked and then narrowed his eyes, "You should just strip me of my presence."

"Do not speak of such things to me! You do know that is what Odin lectured me to accomplish," Thor had to pause avoiding the royal eyes, "Your death would very much please many."

"Including you," Loki mumbled,

"It will not satisfy me," Thor stood bringing Loki with him.

"It would satisfy me if I could take your life from you and crush it far from belief," Loki spat infuriated by his foster-brother's kindness to him even to this day.

The Asgardian stepped away releasing the bind holding them connected, "Then please do show me how to properly end ones life, brother."

Loki was now at a frozen state of mind and body. He did not expect such a careless act from one he had known for so long. He just wanted to perceive what was going on inside the soon to be king's mind at times such as this. To know why he acted in the moment as he did, swoon thousands of others and still act so foolish in the process. If he, the one who was the underling of his foster brother, had pursued to be so irrational and make such decisions, people would not be of the same case as if he were Thor.

The shorter stepped forward weak from travel and lack of dignity in his self, "It is easy to murder one. Especially one that I hate."

Thor stood his ground awaiting for what was to come. Loki had raised his hand to that of his companions chest building up power to release into that of the heart. Soon, he had enough power built that his release was soon to penetrate the heart of his _enemy_ and yet when he unexpectedly peered up, he saw the pureness of the shallow gray which was presented before him. Those eyes stared ruthlessly next to him anticipating death so vigilant and so mighty. How could he mercilessly murder someone who had a place in his heart. _Who still has a place in his heart._

Loki ceased all ill-intent lowering his hand down to his side glancing towards the dust bowl at his feet, "I can't," He mumbled.

Mjolnir arose and flew to its master fitting tightly in the wielder's hand. The hammer flowed effortlessly along with the commander rising high above both of the bodies. Loki winced when the weapon came down, but then swerved sideways. A strong arm swooped around pulling him into a hug.

"And I cannot take yours either," Thor whispered into Loki's ear with a raspy voice.

"Do not..," The jotun cautiously lifted a hand brushing against his foster-brother's golden locks gently, "For I am still here and so are you."

* * *

Please review/comment/like/etc. I really enjoy constructive criticism, so do not be afraid to give me some of the bad stuff in my writing as well. I'm always looking to improve in my skills. But to keep this story going, I need support from many and some great advice to keep going! Thanks for reading!


	2. Punishment is Enough

This is the second chapter of Harmonic Inferno. I'm not quite sure how many chapters will be needed, but I assure you that it won't be over 10. I do hope you enjoy the latest chapter, and i'll see you at the end of the road.

* * *

 _"Thor, my son, you must do what I ask of you no matter the price," Odin looked upon his son expecting an answer worthy of a successor._

 _The soon to be_ _king knelt before Odin holding his hand close to his soul bowing his head low all the while. He had been summoned to the king after bringing Loki back to face his sentence. At this point, the trickster had been imprisoned until further notice awaiting his punishment._

 _"Yes. my father, my ruler, what_ _is it you ask of me," Thor paused lifting his head to watch_ _his king's feet but no further, "Anything."_

 _"Loki," The almighty paused, "He has done terrible doings since he was young and each and every time his_ _admonition has grew along beside him. He has been inside a_ _cell more of his life than out venturing the world. He is smart and very talented at his_ _sorcery, but he has no intent_ _of letting us, his_ ** _family_** _, help him into a better man."_

 _Thor raised his brows awaiting further instruction from his father, "My son, you do know the_ _atrocities that your brother_ _has caused. It has led many to believe that we should disband him from the Odinson family. I do not wish to disgrace you or our family, but he has to_ _be exterminated. Take him away from us and remove him from_ _existence."_

 _The fire in Thor's eyes brightened and for once, he looked upon his father's_ _eyes showing the blazing fear_ _running through his mind, "Father, King, I cannot take my own brother's life. He is not evil. He is...my brother."_

 _"You dare go back on your word. When a King makes his decision,_ _he makes it for the well-being of many even if it means taking a dearest ones life," Odin_ _stared back with intensity in_ _his burning eyes, "This is why you are not King, yet. You cannot even complete a task asked of me."_

 _Thor stood, "I_ ** _will_** _take this mission and complete it father," Thor bowed once_ _more, "There will be nothing_ _left of...Loki."_

* * *

 _The raven hair fell to the front of his pale face before he peered up narrowing his eyes to the one before him. The man stood tall being disconnected from the air_ _Loki was breathing because of_ _the glass separating the two_ _of them. He must have looked far worse than what he felt because the god stared mortified. He shrugged slipping his eyes over to face the mirror placed to the side of him._

 _The first thing that caught his own_ _attention was the fact that the gag on his mouth wrapped around his face tightly. The soreness did not go away and when_ _they first put it on, he swore that it had ripped his mouth_ _apart but soon his eyes wandered up to his own green pupils_ _and right under them lied the_ _bags from deprived sleep. He_ _tried smiling but the dryness of his mouth prevented that. Getting on his hands and knees, he crawled over to the towering Thor placing his bound hands to the glass. His body language said it all. He wanted to_ _speak with Thor._

 _"You cannot_ _speak dear brother," Thor crouched down to The God of Mischief's level._

 _Loki pressed his_ _face against the glass being_ _stopped by the gag on his mouth. The sound of metal against_ _it made Loki bubble with excitement, but he was a bit bothered by the fact that his enemy_ _knelt before him to get within the same level. In an attempt to be defiant, he arose onto_ _his feet with what little strength he had. Thor followed the sluggish eyes all the way up neglecting to rise along with_ _the trickster._

 _"I have discouraging news," Thor finally emerged standing rangy, "You will_ _be going with me on a trek to_ _your death."_

 _Loki's eyes widened before adjusting back to normal. He had expected such a_ _punishment. It was unavoidable, and he knew it. He placed his palm onto the glass and Thor placed his as well. They held still for moments before Thor moved away taking lengthy steps._

 _"Open the door on behalf_ _of Odin's request," He demanded a guard at the side of the_ _glass._

 _Soon, Loki was out of_ _the claustrophobic space into_ _the brightness of Asgard. He_ _hadn't seen it in weeks, but_ _it didn't really appeal to him much anyway. It would all be_ _over sooner than later. It didn't really bother him that he_ _would no longer be named and_ _that he would be forgotten. He thought it would be more of_ _an irritant, but to his surprise it felt more comforting. Soothing that it wouldn't be some random protector of Asgard_ _and actually his natural enemy, Thor._

 _Pushed out of his thoughts, he was shoved along across the monumental bifrost bridge. He had not one clue where_ _Thor would take him, but he knew it would be far from Asgard and where no one knew their_ _faces because he knew Odin. If one person saw Thor taking a_ _life of someone so close, things wouldn't fair well._

 _"Brother," Thor softly squeezed Loki's shoulder closing their distance._

 _His smell of sweat and old armor seemed to allure Loki_ _closer and the moment of closeness while walking caused Thor to bump his mouth against Loki's own ear. This almost induced an unwanted shiver. He couldn't speak out in disapproval, but soon Thor moved away before speaking aloud._

 _"We are heading far away," Thor paused,_ _"To a wasteland beyond belief."_

 _Loki only nodded coming to_ _a stop inside the bifrost room. His arms outstretched for Thor to hold onto them and Thor_ _obliged taking the hands realizing that this was it. Loki's_ _final moments in Asgard were_ _of this. He didn't want to have any regrets bringing Loki in for a most needed hug as they were dragged into another dimension._

 _The prankster nearly_ _choked with the amount of force pressing on the gag. His face in the chest of the mjolnir_ _owner. If he wasn't already confused by all of the events up until now, this was the cherry on top of his shake. He didn't like being surprised by such closeness and especially with Thor._

 _Finally, he was able_ _to breath when they reached their destination. Thor let go_ _of the small god and Loki was_ _not a happy camper. He couldn't speak, so he kicked dirt towards the big idiot. Thor blinked unsure of what the big deal was._

 _"What," Thor stepped towards Loki holding tightly onto the rope connecting them together._

 _Both knew that they couldn't have a conversation in Loki's current condition. As if_ _he were an angry brat, he strode forward in the dirty land_ _before being sent flying back_ _into his brother's chest by the rope. A low growl escaped from the gag and Loki snapped his eyes upward not very amused_ _by Thor's use of power. The hefty god chuckled at the facial expression of his brother before realizing once again why_ _they were here._

 _His face stoned before he spoke, "Stay close to me on our journey."_

 _The mischief maker wanted to huff as he was being dragged along,_ _but his voice ceased to exist_ _with the gag. They began to walk on the dust bowl in search_ _for the perfect place for him_ _to die. But the journey wasn't going to be so satisfying._

* * *

 _Thor glanced over at his brother's sluggish movement. They had only been walking half the day but Loki looked as if he had been hiking for weeks. His body swaying back and forth caused Thor to let the little god_ _lean on his body._

 _"Loki," That caught the younger's attention, "I know I have brought you_ _out here to die, but I am sorry to have dragged you out of_ _your cell while you are ill._ _You may use me as support."_

 _The trickster scoffed momentarily before pushing Thor away in_ _defiance. He may have been in_ _a state of illness but it was only due to the heat. It was_ _overbearing him, and he could_ _not stand the heat. And he definitely did not want to use that big loaf as aid. But with_ _all of this running through his mind, he couldn't make some_ _audacious comment. He just wanted the damned gag off._

 _Before he thought through the whole_ _plan, he had stepped in front_ _of Thor placing both of his chained hands onto the chest of the older sibling. He gave his best to plead Thor with his_ _eyes. The elder stopped in his tracks just as Loki had hoped watching him with cautious eyes._

 _"Brother," Thor gave a questioning look and then returned Loki's expression, "Are you well?"_

 _The God of Mischief only shook his head in disagreement before falling to his knees. Thor quickly followed beginning to scream out Loki's name over and over as if the younger could reply. In a short amount of time, Thor had gotten_ _Loki in a position that was most comfortable. Thor's hands_ _hastily made their way over Loki's body checking for any external injuries. In the end, none were found, so he expeditiously removed the gag easy as_ _it could have been for something meant to be indestructible._

 _"Loki," Thor had howled when_ _he found that Loki was not breathing, "Loki!"_

 _He brought a_ _hand under the trickster's head propping it up for better access. He took a deep breath smashing his dry lips against that of his brother's blowing air intensely into the small body. The taste of saliva and an_ _unwashed mouth overwhelmed him, but the feeling of soft lips and warmth caused an electricity that couldn't even be defined by himself. It was something so new._

 _Loki had slowly opened his eyes basking in the victory of having made the gag_ _be removed, but now the real_ _fun had entered the room. Thor's mouth was very rough and not too involved with the "kiss" itself. This brought out new_ _awareness to Loki. However much he enjoyed this mouth to mouth operation, he had to pretend that it was such an obscenity._

 _Grabbing onto Thor's neck,_ _he drove the elder's mouth away from his own until he was able to speak, "You foul being!_ _Your mouth is disgusting and_ _not so tasty!"_

 _"I," Thor almost spoke but instead pushed himself onto Loki as they fell into the dirt, "You're alive. It actually worked."_

 _"What? The_ _fact that I was so appalled by the fact that you kissed me,_ _I had to come back and drive_ _you out of my mouth," Loki spat, "You actually should have_ _just let me pass away instead of_ _having to deal with such callous acts."_

 _By the end, Thor had detached himself from the prankster peering at him in complete anguish, "Brother, I just..."_

 _Loki started spitting out_ _leftover tastes from the other, "Just what!"_

 _The other sighed lifting off of the dirt onto his own feet, "The gag is now off I suppose," He said picking it up trying to reattach the broken pieces._

* * *

Glad you could make it down. How was it? Please let me know through likes/reviews/comments/etc. I hope to get some constructive criticism. Alright, see you in the chapters to come!


	3. Trust Issues

Hey there, sorry it took me awhile to get the time to upload this chapter. I'll see you at the end of the road~!

* * *

"How does it feel," The soon to be king chortled with glee as he watched the jotun splash aqua pura upon his face.

They were lucky to have found water in such badlands, but it wasn't much. Thor had been watching Loki dirty the H2O with his unkempt hands for several minutes.

First, he took a few drinks and then kept dousing in the water.

"I grow tiresome of these chains," The mischief maker lifted his soaked hands letting the chains chime with approval.

"Loki," The God warned his brother, "You know why you must keep these..."

His brother held his arms high smiling gently towards the blonde god. His hair soaked, dripping down his disheveled clothing. His face purified from the polluted air. All things considered, Thor's mind couldn't comprehend this feeling. He hadn't had this kind of feeling. Something so similar came to mind, but he threw those thoughts from this feeling. Dropping to his knees, he ripped some of the cloth underneath his armor and began to dab away with the droplets left on Loki's face. By now, Loki had solidified due to such a caressing touch. His competitor was so gentle with him at the worst of times. All he wanted was the bracelets to be removed, but that seemed out of the question. He knew that the only way to ever get them off is if he were dead.

"You still haven't mentioned exactly where we are traveling," Loki interrupted his own thoughts leaning away from Thor's movement upon his face.

"I..I must say that I too have no clue where I am transporting us," Thor decided it would be best to let Loki know, "But I do know that I am not obeying father's orders. I will not and can not murder you."

"So, we are both fugitives," Loki snorted snatching the torn cloth from Thor's grasp wiping his hands down before lifting off of the filthy ground.

"Fugitive does not cross my mind when I think of us," The taller god smiled, "I believe outcasts suits us better."

"You are no outcast. If anything, you are cherished by all," The prankster paused giving time for his throat to clear, "I am the outcast as you say."

"I am not," Thor opposed, "Everyone appreciates you just like the rest of the Odinson family."

"Do not disrespect me," Loki scoffed, "I worked very much to get the reputation I have gotten. Much devotion has been put into being the enemy, and I treasure every moment of it."

Thor splashed a bit of water upon his face before standing and proceeding to jerk the rope towards himself causing Loki to follow the same movement. Not a word was said between the two as this happened besides Loki's groans as the chains rubbed against his aching skin. Thor knew that they had began to wear rashes onto his brother's skin, but they were the only things keeping Loki at bay with his uncertain amount of power. If it had been unleashed on Thor, he wouldn't bring himself to return to Asgard defeated once more by his brother's tricks. Also, Odin wouldn't allow him back because he had contravened the almighty's orders in extinguishing his brother. It would not only be a shame on himself but it would disgrace his family to have let Loki loose once more to reek havoc upon Midgard or Asgard. Maybe even worse.

"Can you please spare me a break," Loki squirmed to be free of the chains.

"Oh please, will you cease your impudent begging," Thor grew tired of the constant pleading.

The trickster drove his eyes into the dirt below him as they walked forth. Thor was being ridiculously unmovable and by his reactions, he was quite aggravated with

Loki. The prankster could tell through the way Thor's muscles moved while he walked and how his eyebrows knitted down on his face. The way the large gods hand gripped

tightly around mjolnir and the way the breathing of his companion was deep and long made Loki know for a fact Thor was at his limits.

"How much time before you quit staring," Thor didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I," The God of Mischief for once did not have any words to say, "It's obvious that I am...I apologize for being so persistent."

Thor stopped dead in his tracks throwing his gaze towards Loki. His younger brother, The God of lying, mischief, and pranks, had just expressed remorse. It had been thousands of years since he had heard Loki atone. But the way the trickster glanced back caused Thor's lively heart beat faster pounding against his armor. The mischief maker's soft lips curved gently upward as if to admit he had just let the sentence flow naturally. His eyes batting open and closing courteously.

The taller god opened his mouth breathing inward almost ready to speak, "Thor, I don't want to hear your babbling questions."

How could Thor not speak his mind? Loki had apologized for something so trivial. Why could he not be regretful for his actions on Midgard? It blew Thor's mind that Loki could be so simplistic yet so complex. If only he know how to change his brother into someone better.

Loki's voice drew Thor out of his thoughts, "I will only apologize to you."

"Am I so special," Thor blurted.

"Special isn't the word," Loki hissed, "Let me rephrase this. I will only say the word apologize while you are around and no one else can hear."

Thor smirked. It was typical of Loki to change his words and twist them into what he is not. The way the younger always knew how to live was to lie his way through life. Thor didn't know why Loki did some of the things he did. He gave the prankster everything even if he was wrong. There were promises made by the two of them at such a young age: things they wanted to do, places they wanted to venture, people who they wanted to meet. But somewhere along their journey, Loki changed. The word "change" described Loki so well.

"Admit it," Thor stuck his nose against Loki's, "You want to apologize."

Their air shared for the moment caused both to hold back their shivers. The elder radiated with immense excitement that soon wore off on Loki. Oh, how he wished his foster brother wasn't so meddlesome. They may have been on this adventure to his own death, that somewhere along the way turned into a journey to find themselves, but that didn't mean Loki was going to change himself into what Thor desired. Oh no, he just wanted his own way and he was going to get it. So, why not play along with Thor's little games.

The prankster rubbed his nose against Thor's, "Oops, I apologize," He purred before stepping back breathing in cold, fresh air.

Thor nearly growled pulling Loki into his chest, "Say it more, brother. I think I love you atoning for your sins."

"Ahaha, Thor," Loki yanked his hands to his face giggling uncontrollably.

"What," The blonde god smiled wildly, "I never lie."

"I know all too well," The trickster calmed his breathing looking into the blue eyes before him, "I am no dumb tramp from Asgard nor Midgard. I am Loki, The God of Mischief, and your charming ways will not falter me."

"Apologize just once more," Thor held the smaller against him hoping for the words to be let free.

"And if I do," Loki narrowed his eyes, "Will you allow these chains to fall from my arms?"

Thor's mouth almost went too fast for his mind, "Ye...No, brother. You are too sneaky."

"It was worth a try," Loki shrugged before slinging his chained arms around Thor's body encasing Thor's blonde locks into his hands peering into his enemies eyes with intensity, "I apologize for making your life so difficult."

The soon to be king melted into those dark eyes and for one split moment, he fluctuated and believed that his brother was inviting and provocative. He nearly threw Mjolnir down in that split second to have his way with his brother, but he instead jerked away causing Loki to follow while the chains tightened around Thor's neck.

"Ack, Loki," Thor stumbled falling backwards taking Loki with him. Both groaned now on the cold, dusty ground.

The mischief maker sighed in frustration, "You ruin everything."

Thor scoffed lifting off his back and onto his bottom causing Loki to lift onto his knees so very close to Thor, "You dare blame me!"

Loki grew fed up, "Am I not but a shadow to you. This whole experience, you have done nothing but drag me around with you. I have followed your every movement because you and your body command!"

The elder stared away angered by Loki's newly found indignation, "Now it is my turn to apologize."

"But has this not happened our whole lives," Loki exclaimed, "I have been nothing to you but a burden. I have been but hardship to you and your family!"

"That is not true, Loki," Thor saw the hurt in the prankster's eyes, "You are family and will always be-"

"Hush, dare not say anymore," Loki pushed himself onto the ground away from Thor, "Let us rest for now."

* * *

Wow, so much excitement! Don't forget to leave a review/comment/like/etc. I really need your support to keep this story going and on its feet! Thanks again~!


End file.
